Rainy Fridays
by The Almighty Kit
Summary: KaiRei, BryanTala & TysonMax. Sequel to 'Thursday Nights'. It's Friday now and all the teams are arriving. Max is depressed, Tyson's guilty, Bryan and Tala are angsting over eachother. Please read and review! :D!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

I'm bbbbaaaacccckkkkk! I told you it would be sometime in October. I bet you all weren't expecting and update quite so soon. I'm just full of surprizes aren't I? I could have made you wait longer for it, but since October is my favorite month, I decided to be nice. Now, the 2nd chapter has already been written, but It won't be out until sometime around the 11th, if I still have my computer then. I'll probably get in trouble for having bad grades. So, cross your fingers and hope that doesn't happen. Anyway, on with the fic!

Thoughts/blah blah blah /

Flash backs:

_blah blah blah_

-----------------

Ice blue eyes blinked open and studied their surroundings warily.

_/Fuck. I don't remember a goddamn thing. /_

Tala moved to sit up, but found something was preventing him from moving. Looking down he saw a bare muscled arm wrapped tightly around his waist.

_/Who the hell did I bring back here/_

Biting his lip to calm his nerves, he looked back, his eyes widening at who he saw.

_/B-Bryan…/_

The said blader was fast asleep, his chin resting on his captain's pale shoulder.

Tala turned away from his teammate, fighting the urge to breakdown and cry.

_/He's going to hate me now. I know he is. I've got to get out of here. /_

Having roomed with Bryan in the Abbey had its perks. He knew for sure the older teen was a heavy sleeper. It used to be hell waking him up in the morning.

Prying the older Russian's arm from around his waist, Tala sat up, wincing as he did. The redhead swung his legs over the side of the bed and placed his feet on the floor. Standing slowly, he hissed softly at the pain in his lower back. A wave of nausea came over him and he clutched the side of the nightstand for support, his other hand going to his head.

_/Owww…shit. I think I'm gonna throw up. / _

The limping as he walked, Tala shuffled to the bathroom, running a hand through his loose red hair.

Stumbling over to the toilet, he dropped to his knees, wincing when they hit the hard white tile of the bathroom floor.

_/Okay, that wasn't the smartest thing to do. They had better not bruise! I feel sick… /_

Nausea set in once again and he proceeded to throw up everything in his stomach, gripping the sides of the toilet for support. Whimpering softly, he slowly stood up and grabbed a washcloth from inside the closet.

Pinning up his hair, he quickly took a shower, ridding himself of the evidence of the night before.

After drying off he unpinned his hair and grabbed Bryan's toothbrush, proceeding to brush his teeth to get rid of the bad taste in his mouth. With that done, he rinsed the toothbrush off and put it back where it belonged.

Coming out of the bathroom he looked around the room, trying to find his clothes. After searching for a few minutes, he gave up, grabbing the first thing he saw. The sheet. The redhead wrapped the pastel blue sheet around himself a few times before tying it. Giving one last look at his sleeping teammate, he quietly slipped through the partially open door.

-----------------

Seeing Rei's door wide open, Tala looked inside, seeing no one.

_/That's weird. Where is everyone/_

Looking in Tyson's room, he found it empty as well.

_/Okay, what the hell/_

The redhead walked over to Kai's door and opened it quietly. Peeking in he found his answer.

_/So they're all in here. Well, except for Ty. I wonder where he is. /_

Opening the door just wide enough to slip through, Tala entered the room, quietly closing the door after himself. Shuffling quietly towards the bed, the lithe redhead climbed in, curling up to Kai and laying his head on the bluenette's free shoulder.

Yawning softly, the redhead pulled the black silk sheets that covered the other three over him as well. Tala closed his eyes and buried his head into the crook of Kai's pale neck, just like he used to do back when the bluenette used to comfort him in the Abbey.

Crimson eyes fluttered open in hearing the soft yawn. Smiling a half smile he wrapped his free arm around the younger Russian's waist. Closing his eyes, that smile soon turned into a frown.

_/Max was raped, Tala's thinking of the Abbey way too much for my liking, Bryan's going to flip when he learns Tala's not by his side. I know they slept together. It's obvious by Tala's lack of clothes. And Tyson has no idea what he did. Plus, the other teams are coming. It seems the only thing going good right now is mine and Ray's relationship. /_

Holding his lover, his 'brother', and his best friend tighter, he drifted back into the land of sleep.

-----------------

Hours later the foursome was roused from their peaceful sleep by a loud bang on the door.

Ray was the first to sit up, stretching like the cat he was. Glancing over to Kai's right side he blinked at the sight of the redheaded teen.

"Tala…?"

Opening his eyes, the said Russian looked up at Rei tiredly.

"Yeah?"

"When did you come in?"

At the sound of talking, a pair of crimson eyes fluttered open.

"Sometime early this morning. I woke up when heard him yawning."

By now, the knocking had turned into banging.

Kai groaned inwardly.

_/Bryan. /_

"Come in!"

By now, ocean-blue eyes had opened and Max was now sitting up, wincing as he stretched. Amber and ice blue met and then looked at the blond with worried glances.

"Tala."

Tala stiffened when he heard Bryan call his name from merely a few steps away.

_/When did he come in? Oh yeah…he must have been the one knocking. /_

"We need to talk."

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed Tala stood up.

"There's nothing to talk about."

Kai rubbed his temples. This was about to turn ugly, and fast.

Tala walked past Bryan, heading towards the door.

Snarling, the eldest Russian reached out and grabbed a pale wrist, forcefully spinning the redhead around to face him.

"The hell there isn't! What about last night?"

Tala yanked his wrist away from the lilac-haired teen.

"What's done is done."

With that said, Tala spun on his heal and walked out the door, heading into the direction of Rei's room.

Growling, Bryan followed him, slamming the door as he went, making Max jump and Rei gasp in surprise.

Rei blinked confusedly and amber eyes shifted from the closed door to Kai.

"What just happened?"

Kai climbed out of bed, stretching as he did.

"Bryan was insulted that Tala didn't stay until he woke up."

"Ah."

Crimson eyes looked over to Max, who was currently leaning against Rei.

"Max?"

Blue eyes looked up at him curiously.

"Go take a shower. We've got to go to the airport and pick up the other teams soon."

Nodding, the blond crawled out of bed, wincing in pain.

_/I was hoping it was just a bad dream, but…the pain is still there. I guess it really did happen after all. /_

Frowning softly, he limped out the door, heading towards his own room.

Kai and Rei shared a look when the blond made his exit.

Rei sighed and hugged a pillow.

"What are we going to do? It seems he's worse off than we -both- thought he would be."

Kai frowned.

"I know, I know."

"And there's still the matter of telling Tyson."

"I can't do it."

Rei bit his lip in thought before smiling slightly in realization.

"I know who can."

Kai looked over at his lover curiously.

"Who?"

"Tala."

-----------------

Bryan sat fuming on Max's bed, arms crossed over his chest. He had gone after Tala, only to get Rei's door slammed in his face.

_/Damn it all to hell! Why in the hell did I have to suggest we get drunk/_

A frustrated sigh escaped his lips and he ran a hand through his short lilac hair.

_/I probably only made things worse by yelling at him…/_

The sound of a door closing brought Bryan out of his thoughts and he looked up, seeing Max walking towards the bathroom. But something seemed…off.

_/He's limping worse than Tala is. Something's not right. /_

"Max."

Max stopped dead in his tracks. Glancing over his shoulder he saw the scrutinizing look the Russian was giving him.

_/He knows something's off. /_

The blond bit his lip nervously.

"Y-yeah?"

Bryan wasn't going to beat around the bush.

"What happened?"

Max didn't respond.

Bryan's tone softened slightly.

"Max…what happened?"

_/Don't make me relive it…please…/_

Max clenched his eyes shut.

"N-nothing…"

Bryan frowned and stood from the bed, walking over to where Max was standing. Placing a hand on the blond's shoulder, he crouched down until he was eye level with the American. The position wasn't very comfortable, but he wanted to know what was wrong with the usually overly cheerful blond.

"Max…"

Max opened his eyes, staring straight into pale lilac ones.

"Tell me what happened."

Max bit his lip nervously, then took a deep breath. The blond lowered his head slightly, now gazing at the floor.

"Tyson cornered me back at the club. H-he was drunk. I tried to get away. I really did." He paused, sniffling softly, "But…I wasn't strong enough. H-he took me into the b-bathroom and r-raped me…"

By now, Bryan could see that Max was shaking. Bryan opened his mouth to say something but Max beat him to it. He wasn't finished just yet.

"I'm scared. Scared that he'll do it again. I'm…afraid of him."

Blinking Bryan ran a hand through the silky blond locks in attempt to sooth him.

_/I've heard those words before…Tala…/_

"_I'm afraid of him…"_

"_Who?"_

"_Boris…"_

_A 9-year-old Bryan blinked._

"_Why?"_

_Tala, who was 7, merely hugged his older friend, burring his head into the crook of his neck, and sniffled softly._

_Frowning, Bryan wrapped arms around the shaking form of the smaller child._

"_Tala…"_

The lilac-haired teen sat down on the floor, pulled the blond gently down with him and then into a hug. Seeing Max wince he peered down the back of the blond's shirt, finding a rather large bruise on his back.

Frowning deeply, he held the blond in the same fashion as he held Tala all those times he would come to him in tears at the Abbey.

_/Drunk or not, I still hate Tyson for hurting him. He had better NEVER touch him again. /_

-----------------

Tala blinked, trying to take in all that he had just been told.

"Max was raped by Tyson? And you want me to tell Tyson because he doesn't remember it?

The lovers nodded.

Tala flopped down onto the bed, biting his lip.

"Okay…I'll do it."

Rei smiled.

"We owe you one."

"Yeah…I know."

With that, the redhead left the room, heading downstairs toward the living room.

-----------------

Taking a deep breath, Tala entered the living room, walking towards the couch where Tyson was currently laying down watching T.V.

"How are you feeling?"

Tyson grinned weakly.

"Like I got hit by a truck."

Tala snickered softly and knocked Tyson's feet off the couch, making Tyson pout and sit up. Tala bit his lip and fiddled with the belled sleeves of his shirt, his outfit being almost identical to the one he arrived in on Wednesday.

"Tyson…do you know how you got that black eye?"

Tyson shook his head.

Tala frowned.

"Well…you and Kai got into a fight."

Tyson's eyes widened.

"Over what?"

"Who."

"Huh?"

Tala sighed.

"You didn't fight over an object. You fought over a person."

Tyson blinked.

"Who?"

Tala hesitated slightly.

"…Max"

"Why?"

Tala took a deep breath and laid a hand on top of Tyson's. He dreaded the next part.

"Last night, in the club, when you were drunk…"

"Yeah…?"

Tala squeezed Tyson's hand. He couldn't let it drag on any longer, even though he wanted too.

"Tyson…you raped him…"

Tyson's face took on a look of complete horror.

"N-no! I couldn't…I didn't…n-no…"

Tala bit his lip, looking away, though he still hand Tyson's hand.

Tyson stared down at the floor; feeling tears well up in his eyes.

_/Oh my God. What the hell have I done/ _

-----------------

Hope you liked it! Please review. It makes me update faster. :D!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Hello everyone! I'm back, as promised! I'm so glad you all like the first chapter! Thanks for reviewing! It looks like the TysonxMax pairing won out in the end by one vote! But I'm taking up a suggestion from a reviewer (I forgot who you were, I'm sorry .;;;; ), and making them take things slllooowwww. They won't officially be hooked up in the end, but they will be together. I might write a side-story on how they get together after I post the last chapter of the last story. Oh and yay for longer chapters! I'm not such a lazy bum anymore. XD.

Anyway, on with the fic!

Thoughts: _/blah blah blah/_

Flashbacks:

_**---------------**_

_Blah blah blah_

_**---------------**_

------------------

The ride to the airport was silent. They were all crowded into one of the many compartments of the jet-black limo that Kai had called to pick them up. Unfortunately, they were nearly an hour and a half late.

Kai rubbed his temples.

_/Great…we're extremely late. I wonder how many of the teams are already there and waiting on us to arrive. /_

The limo came to a stop and Kai looked out the window, realizing they had just arrived.

"Come on. We're here."

The others nodded silently and one by one stepped out of the limo.

Rei turned to Kai and grabbed his arm.

"They're all going to know that something's not right. What are we going to do?"

"There's nothing we can do, Rei. If they ask, we'll just have to tell them the truth."

Frowning, Rei nodded silently.

_/Why did this have to happen/_

------------------

Unbeknownst to the solemn group making their way through the airport, most of the teams had already arrived.

The All Starz, the former team BEGA, and the Mejestics and already arrived and were chatting happily amongst themselves, though Johnny, Rick and Michael kept leering suspiciously at the former members of team BEGA.

Mystel was the first to notice the unusually quiet group coming towards them.

"They're here!"

The others stopped their chatting and looked in the direction Mystel was pointing, hearing no loud mouths or hyperactive blonds.

Robert and Michael exchanged looks.

Brooklyn was the first to voice his opinion, surprisingly.

"Something's….off."

Rick snorted.

"Nah, ya think?"

Kai and Rei were leading the group, Rei gripping Kai's arm tightly. Tyson and Max were both silent and obviously avoiding each other, Tyson walking on the other side of Kai and Max walking near Rei, though besides the space, Bryan was between him and Tyson. Tala was lagging behind the rest of them, glaring at the floor.

"HEY GUYS!"

Both Bryan, Tala and Tyson winced at Mystel's loud greeting, all three of them still having headaches.

Rei smiled slightly at Mystel.

"Hey yourself. How've you been?"

"Good! Hey Max, maybe we have a rematch later, right?"

Ocean blue eyes shifted to the other blond and he nodded slightly.

Mystel frowned, but said nothing more, brightening up when Rei started talking to him once more.

Robert and Kai were having a civilized conversation, with Johnny listing in, so Emily though it best not to disturb them. Walking up to Tyson she frowned at him appearance. She didn't particularly like him, but she still respected him.

"Tyson? What's wrong?"

Giving her a fake smile and thumbs up, he shook his head.

"Nothing. Why?"

She shrugged.

"You just seemed down."

"Oh…"

Looking around her frown deepened.

"Where are Kenny, Daichi and Hilary? Are they not coming?"

"Kenny's got a bad case of the flu, Daichi went back home for awhile and Hilary's on vacation with her parents."

Emily nodded.

"I see…"

They continued talking until Ming Ming rudely interrupted them.

------------------

Michael and Rick walked up to Max and Bryan, looking over the former curiously.

"Hey Max. How've you been?"

Reaching to pull the younger into a hug, Michael was shocked when Max backed away. Rick frowned, giving Michael a confused look.

"You look pale Max? Are you feeling okay?"

Biting his lip, he shook his head, clinging to Bryan's shirt.

Now Rick was starting to become worried. He had never seen Max act this way. He hadn't spoken a single word, when usually you couldn't get him to shut up.

Nevertheless, Michael was persistent. He wanted to know what was wrong with his former teammate.

"Max, what's wrong?"

When Max didn't answer, he cast Bryan a pleading glance, knowing he knew what exactly was wrong.

Placing a hand on Max's shoulder, Bryan gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Let's…go to the limo."

Frowning, Michael and Rick followed Bryan and Max back to the limo.

------------------

Seeing them leave, Robert fixed Kai with an accusing gaze.

"What's going on with him? Something's not right and everyone knows it."

Johnny shifted closer to Robert to hear what was being said, since they were talking in hushed tones. Oblivious to what was going on, Garland, Oliver, Brooklyn and Enrique were talking about God knows what, Emily and Ming Ming were talking about Kenny, Tyson had joined Rei and Mystel's Beyblading conversation and Tala stood off to the side ignoring everyone in a very Kai like manner.

Kai sighed.

"It's…complicated."

"What do you mean by complicated? He looks like a bloody emotional wreck!"

Both pairs of crimson eyes shifted to the Scottish blader.

Johnny merely glared.

"What?"

Robert rolled his eyes.

"It's impolite to listen in on other people's conversations, Jonathan."

Johnny huffed.

"Whatever."

Kai smirked, but it soon turned into a frown.

"If you won't shout in reaction I'll tell you what's been going on."

Kai gave Johnny a pointed look.

Johnny rolled his eyes.

"Fine."

Kai looked at the floor, then back at Johnny and Robert.

"This does -not- leave this circle."

Sharing a look, they nodded. This sounded serious.

Taking a deep breath, Kai continued.

"Max was raped last night."

------------------

Garland walked calmly up to the currently antisocial redhead, clearing his throat to let Tala know he was there. Looking up, Tala immediately glared at the silver haired blader.

"Garland."

"Tala. You've…changed a bit since I saw you last."

Tala scoffed.

"Yes, I'm not lying in a coma."

Garland winced.

"That's what I wanted to talk about. Listen, I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to hurt you. I just…wanted to be a champion."

Tala's gaze softened at the sincerity behind Garland's words.

"You could have been a champion without that old bastard."

Garland smiled slightly.

"I know that now. Forgive me?"

Holding out his hand, Garland looked at the redhead expectantly.

Tala smiled slightly and took his hand.

"Yes, I forgive you."

Garland's smile widened.

"Perhaps I can make it up to you sometime?"

Tala smirked and looked up at him.

"Are you hitting on me?"

"No, I'm taken"

He glanced over to Brooklyn and then back at Tala.

"I just have a thing for redheads."

Tala laughed and rolled his eyes, letting Garland drag him over to where Brooklyn was currently standing, talking with 3 members from the newly arrived Barthez Battalion.

------------------

"RRRRRREEEEEIIIIIII!"

Ray's eyes widened.

_/Oh God no. Not her. /_

Ray winced and gripped Kai's arm tighter. As Mariah bounded up to them, Tyson swore he heard Emily say, "I hate that bitch".

Pouncing on Rei she caused him to let go oh Kai's arm.

"I missed you Rei-Rei!"

Tala rolled his eyes.

"By the look on his face he sure as hell didn't miss you."

Releasing Rei, Mariah turned and glared at Tala. Taking in his appearance, she smirked.

"At least I don't look like a whore."

Tala's eyes narrowed.

"No, we can't quite figure out WHAT you look like, but considering your weight gain and your clothing color, I would say a pig."

Mariah bristled at the comment but said nothing more, going back to harassing Rei.

Lee glared at Tala. Kevin snicker at the comment, making Lee give him a Look.

"Don't talk to my sister like that."

Tala merely turned his back to Lee, ignoring him. Unconsciously, Tala reached down and rubbed his knees.

Brooklyn blinked curiously at the action.

"What's wrong?"

Tala smiled embarrassedly.

"My knees hurt."

He started to say something else but Mariah beat him to it, scoffing.

"That's because you're on them all the time!"

Kai sent a murderous glare her way and she coughed, hiding behind Lee. Had Bryan been there, he would have probably tired to kill the girl.

Tala's eyes widened and he looked down at the floor memories of his past flooding his mind

_**---------------**_

_Boris towered over him, smirking softly._

"_On your knees, boy."_

_Biting his lip, a naked and shivering 11-year-old Tala sank to his knees._

_The director's smirk widened and he grabbed a fistful of Tala's red hair, forcefully shoving his head into his crotch. Tears poured from the boy's eyes and he choked back a sob._

"_Do what you do best, Tala."_

_**---------------**_

"Tala? Are you okay…?"

Brooklyn, who Tala didn't even know, that well, looked genuinely concerned.

Saying nothing Tala turned on his heal and started to walk towards the exit, purposely hitting Mariah with his shoulder, knocking her to the ground.

Mariah glared daggers at his back.

"I was just stating the truth! It's what you do best, Tala!"

Placing a hand over his mouth, Tala fought the urge no to throw up, and walked faster.

Nearly stepping on the pink haired girl, Kai went after him, catching up to him and placing an arm around the now shaking shoulders.

Rei cleared his throat and everyone's eyes left the two Russian and shifted towards him.

"Since we're all here now, we should all head back to the dojo."

Nodding, the large group of bladers started to walk, following Rei towards the exit.

Sighing softly the neko-jin looked toward the rapidly approaching doors of the airport.

_/This is going to be a long weekend… /_

------------------

Poor, poor Tala. I might write a side story about Boris being a bastard to Tala. Anyway, please review! It makes me happy and update faster:D!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Thank you for all the lovely reviews!! I greatly appreciate them. :D! This is the last chapter of this lovely fic, but it's sequel, **Stormy Saturdays, **should be out soon. Anyway, on with the fic!

Thoughts: _//blah blah blah //_

Phone conversation: _:: blah blah blah ::_

-------------------

Tala leaned heavily against the side of the building, one hand clasped firmly over his mouth. He swallowed several times, trying desperately to get rid of the nauseas feeling he was getting at the moment. The redhead thought he was over his memories of Boris, but apparently, he was not.

Kai placed his hands on the redhead's shaking shoulders. He hadn't seen Tala this shaken up since his days in the Abbey. Kai frowned. He was worried. Very worried.

Tala shook his head, pushing most of the thoughts of the Abbey director to the back of his mind, though some still lingered. He felt a single tear roll down his cheek and quickly wiped it away.

_//Damn it! What the hell is wrong with me? I'm not supposed to be like this, all emotional and shit. Those things happened along time ago! But…maybe I'm just afraid he'll get out and come after me again. That thought's always there. Maybe all I need is a boyfriend that I feel safe around. Someone like Bryan… //_

Tala's eyes widened slightly, and Kai wondered what he could be thinking about.

_//Okay, I did -not- just think that. I couldn't have! The others will be out here anytime now. I've got to pull myself together. I've got a reputation to maintain. //_

Tala stood up straight and pushed himself off the wall, smoothing out his clothes afterwards, though he could still feel himself shaking. He frowned. He wouldn't be able to walk to the limo without some help. His legs felt like they could give away at anytime.

Kai immediately took the hint, seeing the redhead stop moving and wrapped an arm around his best friend's waist for support.

_//We need to get to the limo before the others come out, lest rumors start flying, and that's something I don't need right now. Why the hell did Mariah have to start something with Tala anyway? I thought she had gotten smarter and more mature, but apparently, I've given her too much credit. //_

He tightened his grip when Tala hesitated and leaned toward him, now half carrying the redhead to the limo.

-------------------

"Rei-Rei!!! Why were you and Kai all touchy feely back there? Since when did you two become so close?"

Rei stayed silent and kept walking, trying to ignore the pink haired girl. Trying being the keyword.

Johnny rolled his eyes.

"If you had half a brain then you'd figure it out."

Garland, Tyson, Claude, Miguel and Emily all snickered. Robert gave Johnny a look, silencing the redhead from saying anything further.

Either Mariah hadn't heard Johnny's comment, or she was ignoring it.

"Tala's so overdramatic! I hardly insulted him! I could have said something meaner, but I didn't."

Kevin, who was currently walking beside the pink haired girl, glared up at her. He had grown more mature since the last tournament, something Rei noticed as soon as he saw him. Unlike his two teammates, he no longer held a grudge against the Russians, nor against the members of the former team BEGA.

"Just shut up Mariah. I think you insulted him more than you know."

Mariah scoffed and rolled her eyes at the green-haired boy.

"Oh whatever Kevin. Like you know anything."

Kevin was about to snap back at her, but stopped and fell back behind her, walking with Tyson and Emily, who looked at him approvingly.

Rei stepped through the automatic doors of the airport, heading towards the limo, the others following his lead.

-------------------

Michael and Rick sat in silent shock at Bryan's account of what had transpired the night before.

It was Michael who finally broke the silence.

"We should tell your mother."

To the two American's and Bryan's surprise, Max scoffed.

"Like she'd care. She didn't when you and Rick used to be mean to me during the last tournament. Why would she care this time?"

Michael frowned. The blond did have a point.

"What about your dad?"

Max looked out of the limo's tinted window.

"I've been staying with—I've been staying at the dojo. Dad went to America a few weeks ago to 'work out his differences with mom'."

Max's tone was bitter, a tone none of the older boys had ever heard him use before.

Michael was getting desperate. They had to get Max some help. He seemed okay physically, but mentally, Michael wasn't so sure about.

"Max, we have to tell someone."

When Max merely ignored him, Michael gave up, sending Bryan and Rick worried glances. They sat the rest of the time in silence, until the door to their compartment opened.

-------------------

Bryan, Rick and Michael all looked towards the door when it opened, Max still looking out the window.

Bryan frowned at the lithe redhead's appearance. He looked drained, but as soon as he saw Rick and Michael, he immediately put up an, 'I'm okay, everything's just fine' mask.

"Tala don't even start with the fakeness. They've already seen you so drop the act."

Tala glared back at Kai, but didn't argue, dropping his mask as quickly has he had put it up. Slipping in beside Bryan, he rested his head on the older Russian's shoulder.

Bryan frowned. He could feel, and see, the redhead shaking. Hesitantly, he placed his hand over the redhead's pale one that was resting on a leather-covered knee, making Tala's cheeks take on a pink tint.

Kai slid in and sat on the row with Rick and Michael, closing the door behind himself. The trio smirked when they saw Tala's obvious blush.

Tala's blush deepened considerably when Bryan decided to entwine their fingers and scoot closer, placing his free arm on the back of the seat behind Tala.

Bryan leaned closer, his breath tickling the redhead's ear.

"What's wrong? You're shaking."

Tala looked at his feet.

"Mariah."

Bryan's eyes took on hardened gleam.

"What did she say to you?"

Kai gave Bryan a look.

"Let it be Bryan. She just brought up some unpleasant memories for Tala."

Bryan's eyes narrowed.

"I'll kill that pink haired bitch!"

Kai rolled his eyes.

"I knew you'd be like this. That's why I didn't want it told. There's enough going on already Bryan. We don't you going and stirring up shit that's already been halfway settled. So just shut up. You're being too loud."

"How the hell am I being too loud?"

It was Michael's turn to roll his eyes.

"Tala's asleep, dumbass."

Bryan looked down and saw that the redhead was in fact asleep. He smiled slightly and shifted him so that Tala was practically in his lap, a much more comfortable position for the both of them. The older Russian still kept Tala's hand in his but the arm that was around the redhead's shoulder was now around his waist.

The trio on the opposite side smirked at Bryan who merely glared daggers at them.

"Don't say a word. Oh and Michael, if you ever call me a dumbass again, you'll be disfigured for life."

Michael rolled his eyes once again, still smirking smugly.

"Yeah, whatever."

He cast a glance at Max, finding him asleep as well. Michael stretched and leaned back into the seat. He hated riding for long periods of time. He was definitely ready to get out and stretch his legs.

-------------------

Rei wasn't happy. He wasn't happy at all. He had gotten stuck with three of the most annoying people on the entire planet. Lee, Ming Ming and Mariah. Sure, Lee was one of his best friends, but he was always trying to push the raven-haired teen toward his even more annoying little sister. If they didn't shut up, Rei thought he would kill them before they even got out of the airport parking lot. At least Kevin was there and he could now hold a decent conversation with him.

"Rei-Rei!! Why are you so silent? Why won't you sit beside me? I won't bite!"

Mariah giggled.

"Not hard at least."

Rei couldn't hide the mortified look in his eyes.

_//Oh. My. God. She did -not- just say that. Why me? If there is a God, he probably just -loves- to watch me suffer. //_

Kevin snickered at the look on Rei's face.

"Nah, I think he likes it where he is."

"Then I'll come over there!"

"There's no more room."

"Lee! Move! I wanna sit beside Rei-Rei!!"

Rei looked over at Lee, his eyes begging him not to move.

Lee blinked at this. He couldn't understand why Rei wouldn't want Mariah to sit next to him. They were practically dating, according to Mariah, after all.

Lee leaned over so only Rei could hear his words.

"Why don't you want her to sit next to you?"

"I—um, don't feel well."

"Oh."

Lee turned back to Mariah.

"He doesn't feel well right now. He doesn't want you to catch what he has."

Rei turned to look out the window, drowning out Mariah and Ming Ming's conversation, which had now turned to the subject of how some boys were just so considerate and how others weren't. He rested his head on the glass, hoping the ride would end soon.

-------------------

All the teams were glad to get out of the limo when it finally arrived at the dojo. Rei and Kevin were probably the first two people to scramble out. They had endured enough time with the other three to last them a lifetime.

Bryan, on the other hand, was one of the last people to exit the limo, having to find someway to move Tala without waking the younger Russian. Once inside, he carried Tala up the stairs and then onto Rei's room, laying him down on the neko-jin's bed and covering him up. The lilac haired male looked around, seeing Brooklyn, Claude, Garland and Miguel's things in the room.

_//I don't see why they didn't just rent hotel rooms. It'd be a lot less crowded. Well, at least Tala has people he could get along with in his room. //_

He cast a longing look at Tala before leaving the room completely.

_//I think—no, I -know- I'm in love with him now. I'm sure it's not just lust anymore. God, why do things always have to get so damn complicated//_

-------------------

Everyone, except for Max and Tala, was in the living room when Bryan came downstairs, trying to decide on what to do about food.

Rei was sitting on the arm of the chair Kai was sitting in.

"Maybe we should have a few people take a cab to a fast food place."

Robert nodded.

"I agree with Rei. We're all to tired to go out to eat, and quite frankly, I don't particularly want to ride in that limo again until I absolutely have to."

Kevin sighed.

"I agree with him."

Rei snickered at the look on Kevin's face.

"Then it's settled. Who's going to go get the food?"

The room was silent, no one speaking up.

Rei sighed.

"Okay, Garland, Robert, Claude and I will go get it. Bryan, do you know what Tala likes?"

Bryan nodded.

"Plain hamburgers, and I mean the only thing on it better be a hamburger patty. He's super picky."

A few people in the room snickered.

Rei smiled slightly.

"Okay, now who wants what?"

It took nearly 30 minutes for Rei to get everyone's order straight.

"Well, we're off."

With that said, Rei and the others left, leaving the rest behind.

-------------------

It had been nearly twenty minutes since Rei and the others had left, so Kai appointed Michael to help wake up those who had fallen asleep. Ten minutes after starting, they had awoken everyone except Max and Tala.

Michael looked at Kai.

"Who's easier to wake up?"

"Tala, probably. I've never really had to wake up Max before."

The twosome entered Rei's room and made their way over to the sleeping redhead. Kai shook him gently, making Tala merely groan softly and roll over.

Michael shook him the next time, harder than Kai had.

"Come on Tala. Get your nice ass up. The food will be here soon."

Tala's eyes blinked open and he glared slightly at Michael. Yawning, he stretched and sat up.

"I'm up…"

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and slipped his boots back on.

Kai smiled slightly.

"Good. You can help us wake up Max."

The redhead stood up and stretched once more, smoothing out his clothes and his hair afterwards.

"Okay."

The trio left the room, making their way to Max's.

-------------------

Tala twisted the doorknob and pushed on the door, but to his surprise, it didn't come open. He tried it once more, but the door didn't budge.

"Kai…it won't open…"

Michael hid a frown.

"Maybe he didn't want anyone to disturb him."

Kai reached on top of the doorframe, but the key that was usually there, was gone.

"Something's wrong. The key's gone."

Tala looked over to Kai curiously.

"Then how are we going to get in?"

Kai's eyes narrowed.

"We're going to break it down."

Michael smirked and put his hat on backwards.

"On three."

"One"

"Two."

"Three!"

Kai and Michael's shoulders slammed into the door, tearing it off the hinges. They moved the door, Tala being the first to peer inside the room. Tala couldn't suppress a horrified scream, a hand going over his mouth. Kai and Michael dropped the door and they could hear numerous footsteps running up the stairs. They ran to Tala's side and looked inside the room. Michael gasped and backed up, not believing what he was seeing.

Kai's eyes widened considerably and he turned deathly pale.

"MAX!"

-------------------

Rei stood in line with Robert, Claude, and Garland, waiting patiently on the food, not believing how long it was taking. A sudden noise startled him and after a few moments, he realized it was his cell phone ringing.

He quickly answered it, not even thinking to look at the name.

"Hello?"

_:: Rei, Get back here. Now. Forget the food. ::_

Something was off. Kai's voice never shook when he spoke.

"Kai, we've already paid. What's wrong?"

_:: Fuck the food. Get your ass back to the dojo, damn it::_

Kai was beginning to sound panicked. Rei frowned and walked closer to the others.

"Kai, tell me what the hell is wrong! You're not acting right!"

_:: Just get back here…::_

Now he sounded desperate.

_//Kai…what's going on with you//_

Garland blinked. He could practically hear every word Kai was saying, though Rei probably had the volume all the way down.

Garland looked at Rei questionably.

Rei held up his hand, silencing any question Garland was about to ask.

"Kai, just tell me what the hell happened. What's wrong?"

_:: Max…H-he…::_

_//Oh my God…//_

_:: H-he tried to commit s-suicide…::_

Rei's eyes widened and the phone slipped from his hand, crashing to the floor.

-------------------

Tala stood at window in the living room, watching the flashing lights of the ambulance. He sighed, hugging himself. Things weren't going as he'd planned. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

He looked back when he felt a pair of strong arms encircle his waist.

Bryan.

Tala leaned into Bryan's embrace, his ice blue eyes once again looking out the window. Together they watched the stretcher containing the sickly little blond being put on the ambulance.

As the ambulance doors closed they both noticed something that wasn't there a few moments ago.

It was raining.

-------------------

Yes I know. I'm mean. Very mean. I just thought the suicidal!Max part up not to long ago. It wasn't in the original plan. Plus it's not really done that often. And I know, Kai's pretty OOC in the end, but he just saw someone he thinks of as family just lying there in a pool of their own blood. He's in shock.

But anyway, be on the lookout for **Stormy Saturdays**!

Please review! It makes me happy and it makes me update faster:D.


End file.
